dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanna (DC Animated Film Universe)
Atlanna was the queen of Atlantis. She was the mother of Arthur Curry and Orm. Biography Early Life At a young age, Atlanna met the surface dweller Thomas Curry and they fell in love. That union resulted in the birth of their son Arthur Curry. But Atlanna was royalty and promised to the King of Atlantis. She was forbidden from marrying Thomas nor raise a halfling child. Atlanna left them and Mercy Reef to return to Atlantis and rule by her king's side. Heartbroken she returned lead her people, but Atlanna never stopped loving Tom and Arthur Curry. When Arthur was a young boy, Atlanna swam back to Mercy Reef and spent a moment with her son Arthur underwater before sending him away. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis After the death of her husband, the king, during the Apokoliptian invasion of Earth, Atlanna ascended to the throne and took over as ruler of Atlantis. Orm's attack on the S.S. California did not go well with Atlanna. She believed his transparent act of aggression exposed Atlantis to danger and its magical safeguards kept them safe. Orm's counter argument with the king's death was countered with Atlanna rightfully blaming Darkseid and not the Justice League. Tiring of Orm's tirade, Atlanna decreed as queen she would preserve the peace. How to do that, Atlanna believed their only hope to co-existence with the surface world was through her first born son, Arthur - a person of both worlds. She ordered Mera to bring Arthur to her so he could learn to rule by her side. After Atlanteans at the edge of the royal city were struck with the S.S. California's missiles, Atlanna invoked emergency protocols and made it a priority for the wounded to be taken care of. Orm attempted to take advantage of the incident and stir fear of war. Instead of declaring war, Atlanna ordered Black Manta to arrange a meeting between herself and the Justice League. She would personally broker a peace treaty with them in person. Atlanna then broadcast a message throughout Atlantis informing Atlanteans of the strike as an isolated incident and the magical safeguards were still intact. Atlanna's decision for peace with the surface world angered Orm and he revealed he knew of his half-brother. He went on to accuse Atlanna of having clouded judgment due to having a son up on the surface world. Atlanna was angered at being accused of betrayal, revealed she knew Orm was behind the strike on Atlantis thanks to her network of spies and warned him he would pay for his treachery. Black Manta attempted to stop Atlanna but she blasted him with the Trident. Atlanna declared the coup was over but Orm stabbed her through the chest from behind. Orm took the throne and fabricated a story that Atlanna was murdered by a surface dweller, then he mobilized an army. When Arthur Curry, Mera and the Justice League found Atlanna's body, Orm boasted he was the killer and dispatched them. Cyborg recorded the admission and later replayed it in Metropolis during the invasion. The Atlanteans realized Orm killed their queen and realized they were betrayed and sided with Arthur Curry. Powers and Abilities *Atlantean Physiology **Amphibian **Atlantean Sorcery (amplified by Trident of Poseidon) Equipment *Trident of Posiden Relationships *Thomas Curry - Former lover. *King of Atlantis - Husband and king; deceased. *Arthur Curry - Son. *Orm - Son turned enemy and killer. *Mera - Guardian. *Atlanteans - People. *Black Manta - Former ally. Appearances/Voice Actresses *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (First appearance) - Sirena Irwin Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Queen Atlanna -_Throne_of_Atlantis.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 11.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 12.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 13.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 14.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 18.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 1 Queen Atlanna.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 2 Queen Atlanna n Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 3 Queen Atlanna.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 13 Queen Atlanna.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 14 Queen Atlanna.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 15 Queen Atlanna .png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 16 Queen Atlanna.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 19 Queen Atlanna.png Atlanna and young Arthur JLTOA.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 01.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 02.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 03.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA.png You speak to me about betrayel JTOA.png Atlanna and her son Orm JLTOA.png Atlanna and young Arthur JLTOA 1.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 04.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 05.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 06.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 07.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 08.png Queen Atlanna on her death bed JLTOA .png But it is in mine JLTOA.png Already On Their Way My Queen JLTOA.png Our Queen's First Born JLTOA.png Thomas with his beloved Atlanna JLTOA.png Heartbroken she returned to lead her people..png See Also * Atlanna Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Aquaman Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Deceased Category:Atlanteans